5 times Harvey hated having Mike as his roomate
by SyFy-Girl
Summary: ...and one time he was okay with it.


**Title**: 5 times Harvey hated having Mike as a roommate and 1 time he was fine with it

**Author**: SyFy_Girl

**Pairings**: Harvey/Mike

**Wordcount**: 692

**Summary**: Just what the title says.

**A/N**: Based off a prompt over at the Suits meme.

suitsmeme (dot) livejournal (dot) com/2038 (dot) html (question mark) thread=2610422#t2610422

**1**.

"What is wrong with you, Mike?" Harvey asked for what felt like the millionth time. "When you enter the apartment, you take off your shoes. Who knows where those things have been?"

"Uh, on the ground, just like the rest of the general population's," Mike responded sarcastically.

"Listen to me, if I see one speck of mud, or dirt, or any filthy particles on my floor, Jessica finding out about your little secret will no longer be your biggest worry. Are we clear?" Harvey asked, clearly irritated. And an irritated Harvey was a scary Harvey.

"Aye, Captain," Mike responded with a mock salute. Harvey rolled his eyes and walked away.

**2**.

"Mike, get in here!" Harvey shouted moments after entering his guest room that Mike was currently occupying after his apartment complex burnt down due to an incident that involved the children on the 4th floor.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked when he made his appearance.

"I know I call you a puppy, but I didn't expect you to organize like one," Harvey said, sounding exasperated. Mike just looked confused. "My guest room floor is exactly that Mike, a floor. Not a wardrobe. Clean it up. Now," with that, Harvey left the room, leaving Mike to clean up his mess.

**3**.

Harvey was going insane. That was the only reasonable reason that he would be seeing Mike sitting on his couch, watching a football game, with his feet on Harvey's coffee table. His $5,000, handcrafted, gold-framed, glass coffee table. So Harvey walked over to Mike, turned off the TV, and pushed Mike's feet off the table. He then gave Mike a look that would reduce the Hulk to tears, and stormed away. Mike then proceeded to hide in his room for the rest of the day.

**4**.

Harvey heard a crash coming from the direction of his kitchen. He hurried in to find Mike standing over two shattered wine glasses looking incredibly guilty.

"I'm really, really sorry Harvey. I just wanted to celebrate the new client and-" he cut himself off and looked down at his feet, ashamed.

Harvey then walked over to the unopened bottle of wine that was on the counter next to Mike, opened it, and took a big gulp. He then offered it to Mike, with a small smile on his face. Mike to a sip, looking relieved. But that did not mean Harvey liked having Mike there. He just didn't want to deal with a crying puppy. Totally.

**5**.

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'No', Mike. And that's that."

"But it would be-"

"I refuse to purchase it. It would take up all your attention and you would never get any case work done."

"I promise I will. And you wouldn't even have to play with it, or clean it, or buy anything else needed for it. Please!"

"No Mike. I will not allow it. You will play with it at night and I will not be able to get my necessary hours of sleep."

"But-"

"I am not buying you an X-Box Mike!"

**1**.

Harvey and Mike were standing outside on Harvey's balcony that overlooked the city. They had just won a trial and were celebrating just by relaxing. They were both against the railing, just staring outwards. That night was a rare night that you could actually see the stars in the sky. It was quite cold out, cold enough that the two lawyers were able to see their breath. Mike turned his head towards Harvey.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, whispering so he didn't disturb the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

"Hmmm," Harvey said in agreement, turning towards Mike as well. They were just inches apart, and Harvey, ever so slowly, moved his mouth towards Mike's, kissing him. It was chaste, but still held all the emotion that Harvey had been feeling for Mike ever since he had first met the man. Mike then moved his hand up to tangle in Harvey's hair. And, okay, maybe Harvey would admit that having Mike as a roommate wasn't really that bad.


End file.
